


Secret Valentine

by NerdyNurse21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNurse21/pseuds/NerdyNurse21
Summary: Marrish ship. EXPLICIT CONTENT. VERY EXPLICIT. I apologize ahead of time. This is my first piece of writing. If by some unfortunate chance Ryan Kelley reads this...I am so sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE* I hate using the words "pussy" and "dick" in sexual fanfiction so I hope you can forgive me for using different terms...

“She looks so beautiful…” 

Jordan Parrish was waiting for Lydia to wake up. He felt an overwhelming drive to protect her. When she awoke, Parrish said he was there to gather eye witness testimony, but he mostly just longed to be with her, to protect her and know she's safe.

...

"Can you teach me?" Lydia asked. Parrish turned around, surprised. Lydia asked again, "I want to learn how to fight. Can you teach me?"  
Jordan was more than happy to have any excuse to spend more time with her. And he was glad to help her learn how to fight. It helped put his mind at ease thinking that she could better defend herself if he wasn't there to protect her. "Yeah I can teach you" He said with a crooked smile

...

Parrish eagerly awaited Lydia's arrival for fighting practice. He even tried to make himself look good for her. When the doorbell rang he couldn't help but to jump up in excitement. He opened the door and saw Lydia. He immediately got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her beautiful emerald eyes.

...

Parrish loved teaching her how to fight (not to mention he got to show off a few skills). He adored the face she would make when she was determined, furrowing her brow and widening her gorgeous eyes. Suddenly he remembered her side and slowly lowered his arms. 

"Maybe we should stop after a few"...."I don't want your stitches getting unstitched." He said with a crooked smile.

Lydia sighed "They're fine." She unzipped her jacket and slightly pulled down her workout pants. "See? No blood." 

Parrish caught himself staring at her for too long, admiring her beautiful porcelain skin.

As Parrish removed his jacket, Lydia couldn't help but stare at his muscles, and of course his amazing smile.  
Lost in admiration Lydia slipped up, giving Parrish the opportunity to pull her in. It was innocent at first. He was genuinely trying to help her learn.

"What did you do wrong?"  
"Uh...I forgot to keep my arms up." Lydia sighed, wincing in pain.  
"Right. But don't worry. Your muscles have memory. With enough practice they'll remember for you." He encouraged her, secretly thinking to himself, "Great, more time to spend with her."  
Exhausted, Lydia allowed her head to fall back onto Parrish's shoulder. 

He loved the warm, soft touch of her skin. He couldn't help but notice how wonderful she smelled. Her hair smelled like sweet, fragrant roses.   
They both lingered in the touch of one another, swaying side to side with Lydia wrapped up in Jordan's arms. Lydia always felt safe when she was in his arms.  
Lydia comes to the realization of this as she looked down, feeling giddy that his arms were still wrapped tightly around her.   
Butterflies slowly crept into Lydia’s stomach.   
Parrish couldn’t bring himself to let her go. He would be perfectly content if they stayed like this forever.  
Unable to resist temptation, he tentatively lowered his head, snuggling closer to Lydia. She felt the hot breath on her skin, subconsciously leaning her head away from his, exposing her neck, wanting more…  
Parrish's mind was racing. The smell of her hair, touch of her skin, and the sound of her heavy breathing drove him wild. He wanted her so badly. But this wasn't lust. He truly cared about her. Although he was never brave enough to admit it, maybe even - loved - her.   
Parrish nervously leaned in and slowly, gently, lightly brushed his lips down her neck to her collarbone.   
Lydia was breathing even heavier than before. And not because of her workout. The feel of Jordan's soft, warm lips sent goosebumps all over her body.   
"Jordan-" Lydia sighed  
Thinking that he had made her uncomfortable, Parrish immediately panicked, loosening his grip on her as he started to back away.  
Parrish shook his head, "Lydia I- I- I am so sorry...I". "Shit!" he thought to himself. "I've fucked everything up. What the hell is wrong with me?!"  
Before Parrish could fully unwrap his arms from around her, Lydia gripped his arms tighter.   
"No, wait." Lydia said. "You didn't let me finish. Jordan...I want this. I want you".  
Parrish couldn't believe his ears. "Am I going insane?" he thought to himself. "Did the girl of my dreams really just say she...wants me...?"'  
"W-What?" Jordan stuttered, wide-eyed.  
Lydia turned around to face him, their closeness giving her butterflies.  
"Yes, Jordan. I do."   
Lydia and Parrish stared at eachother for a few moments. It felt like forever. Lydia held her breath, pursed her lips, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Jordan immediately kissed back by instinct. It was amazing how perfectly their lips fit together.  
Parrish felt his heart pounding, feeling like it was going to leap right out of his chest.   
Both let out a huge sigh of relief. They both had been longing for eachother for so long.   
Jordan caressed Lydia's face with his hand and leaned down, embracing her with a passionate kiss. He smiled, moving his hand back down gently to her waist. His eyes never left hers, watching her reactions to everything. He was terrified that at any moment Lydia would panic and run away.  
Jordan kissed her again as they slowly moved their way backwards onto his leather couch. Looking like a lost puppy, Jordan looked into Lydia's eyes. "Lydia...what do you want?"  
She bit her lip and looked at him..."Touch me. Pleasure me."  
"Are you sure Lydia...?"  
"Yes" she moaned. Things were heating up.  
"But if anyone finds out..." Parrish said nervously.  
"No one has to know. I want this. I want you. Jordan please..."  
Even though Parrish was extremely nervous, he couldn't resist her. He wanted to make her happy, please her. He was so infatuated with her that he would do anything for her if she asked him to. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay Lydia. But promise me that you will stop me if you get uncomfortable? I don't want to hurt you or anything..."  
"Yes." Lydia smiled sweetly. "I promise."   
Lydia turned around so that she was sitting in between Jordan's legs.   
Jordan's breath was shaky as he kissed her cheek, trying to calm himself down. Lydia leaned her neck again, exposing her beautiful porcelain skin. She longed for the feel of his lips on her skin. Parrish let out a small smile in relief.   
He brought his lips to her ear and moaned, lightly nibbling and sucking on her ear. She moaned back, turning her head to kiss him.  
She wanted him so badly. She could feel a throbbing sensation between her thighs.   
Parrish, slightly more confident now, gently bit her neck as he slowly moved his hand between her thighs, waiting for a reaction.   
She opened up her thighs for him, breathing out "please."   
He couldn’t resist Lydia, he desperately wanted to please her…make her feel amazing.  
Kissing her gently on the collarbone, Parrish slowly moved his way closer and closer up her thigh, waiting for a reaction. She moaned and widened her hips even more, grabbing his forearm and twirling her fingers around slowly.   
"Well, this is it..." Parrish thought, lightly brushing over her clit.   
Lydia arched forward longingly. She brought her hands to her hips and pulled off her workout pants, hungry for a closer touch. Parrish blushed when he saw she was wearing a pink lace thong. With shaking hands he helped remove them from her gorgeous body. The sudden rush of cold hair hitting her skin made her shiver.  
He started again, placing his hands gently on her thighs at first, anticipating her reaction. Again she grabbed his arm gently, lightly moving his arm so that it brought his hand closer to the intimate regions of her body. The other hand soon followed as Parrish moaned into her ear, sending tingles down Lydia's spine. "Please..." she begged again. His soft fingers brushed against her clit again. He kissed her neck lightly as he brought both hands between her thighs. He spread intimate lips open with his index and ring finger. Then, he slowly slid his long middle finger from her opening to her clit. Giving her just a taste of pleasure.  
Lydia bit her lip and squirmed. He was such a tease. Yet she actually liked it.  
"Mmmm-Yes...just like that." Lydia voiced her excitement in an attempt to encourage him.   
Parrish could feel the heat coming from his groin, his erection growing stronger and stronger.   
He gladly obliged as he continued to tease her, spreading her wide open, sliding his finger along her intimate lips just slightly brushing against her clit. By this time she was soaking wet. Curious of how she tasted he slowly brought his now wet fingers to his mouth. But before he could taste her she grabbed his hand.   
"Wait-" She said. "Why dont you taste me...well.....please..I want to feel your tongue against me" She said, biting her lip while blushing.   
Parrish's erection jumped inside his pants. "Are you sure? Is that want you want?"  
"Yes" she begged.  
He slowly moved out from under her and laid her gently down gently. He knelt down, but before he touched her she squirmed.  
"Wait-" She said again. "Take me to your bedroom".  
He looked at her wide-eyed. He started to get even more nervous, but in a good way.  
Gently, he slid his arms underneath her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started carrying her wedding-style into his bedroom. Lydia bit his neck, following it with a kiss. By this point, Parrish's erection was rock solid. But all he wanted to do was please her.   
Parrish nudged the door open with his leg and gently laid her down on his bed.   
He looked up into Lydia's gaze once more, checking for any signs that she was too uncomfortable or nervous. But her eyes were desperately pleading for his affection.  
Carefully, Jordan climbed on top of her and he kissed her forehead. Playfully, he kissed all around her face, forehead, cheeks, temples, nose, chin...Each time she craved to feel his lips directly on hers. When she finally thought her wish would be granted, she found herself the slightest bit disappointed as he only kissed the corners of her mouth. When she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled him in for a strong, passionate kiss. Parrish giggled, seeing that cute pout on her face. She pulled him in for another kiss.   
Jordan slowly made his way down, kissing her cheek...jaw...neck...collarbone...stomach...hips... Lydia squirmed with anticipation. He looked up at her again.   
"Tell me what you want." Parrish said softly.  
"I want to feel your tongue against me...make me feel amazing."  
Her words sent Parrish into a frenzy as his eyes started to glow that fiery red-orange color. The Phoenix inside him had been awakened.  
He kissed down her waist...down to the skin right above her clit. She moaned loudly and bit the side of her finger, watching him. Parrish gently massaged her thighs, relaxing her as she spread her thighs for him. Parrish grinned as he kissed her inner thighs. Lydia thrust her hips up, hoping it would bring him to finally make contact. Parrish giggled again as he reached out and grabbed a small pillow, sliding it under her her waist so he had full access to pleasure her. Watching her bite her lip turned Parrish on even more. Following her wishes he lightly kissed her clit.   
"More.." Lydia begged.  
Once more, Jordan gently spread her intimate lips open. He softly brushed his thumb against her clit. "You're so beautiful Lydia." He sighed. Lydia blushed uncontrollably and broke out into a wide grin before biting her lip hard in anticipation.   
At last, Parrish brought his face closer between her thighs and looked up at her with glowing amber eyes. He slowly slid his tongue from her opening to her clit, teasing her once more. He took a small pleasure in teasing her. It turned him on when she begged him for more. She moaned loudly and thrust her hips up strongly.   
"Shhh-" Parrish told her. "Patience beautiful." Wanting to please her he slid his tongue up and down. He peeked up at her to see her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Now he was becoming more confident. He slid his hands up her thighs before gripping onto her hips firmly. He licked her up and down again before thrusting his tongue inside of her. The feeling of him finally giving her what she begged for made her gasp. Parrish thrust his tongue inside her again, swirling around inside of her. She tasted like sweet strawberries. Then, he moved on to her clit, licking her in small gentle circles. She gasped again as her hand moved down to grab his hair. While using his tongue to pleasure her clit, he moved one of his hands down between her thighs. Tentatively he pressed his finger just around the edges of her opening. She spread her thighs wider, grabbing his hair tighter and moaning "Oh...deputy!" He slowly slid one finger inside of her, causing her to thrust her hips up in excitement. He gently massaged his finger inside of her while swirling his tongue around her clit. When he removed his finger from inside her she begged "No! Please come back...I want more". He smiled as he slid two fingers inside of her. His other hand reached up to grab her hand, their fingers interlocking. He wanted to pleasure her as long as she could stand it. However the sensation was so great that it didn't take long for her to climax. She moaned and sat upwards, rolling her head back and biting her lip.   
Parrish came back up and gently kissed her again. Lydia's entire body was trembling. She started deeply into Parrish's fiery eyes and pulled him by his neck to kiss her again. She slowly quickly pulled off his tank top. When her hands brushed up against his lower abs to pull up his shirt he squirmed.  
"That excited are we?" She teased.   
Parrish blushed, feeling embarrassed.   
After his shirt was off, Lydia brought her face to his and kissed him with a burning desire. She slowly kissed down his neck...to his sculpted abs...to his waist...She could feel his erection pressing up against her chest  
Lydia impatiently started to unbutton his shorts when Parrish reached out for her and said "Lydia wait-"  
She looked up at him confused.  
She sat up, straddling him. She leaned forward, bringing herself close to his face, her lip quivering. "What? Did you...change your mind?"   
"No, no of course not Lydia" Parrish said as he cupped her cheek, leaning up to give her a soft kiss.  
"I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do...that you're not ready for. I just want to make you happy."  
Lydia softened the look on her face. "Jordan...I do want this. I want to make you happy..."   
She dragged her fingertips lightly down to his waistline..."I want to taste you too..."   
"Oh God..." Parrish thought to himself.   
"Uh...okay" he said shakily.   
Lydia grinned as she went back to removing his pants.  
Parrish tensed up nervously. Lydia giggled and came forward to kiss him again.   
"Hey...its okay Jordan. Relax. I want this."  
"I want you too Lydia..." Parrish sighed.  
After she removed his shorts, she blushed at the now obvious erection. Kissing down below his belly button made him tremble. She continued, pushing her tongue just underneath the elastic of his boxers and gliding her tongue across, causing Parrish to shiver  
Once his boxers were off she bit her lip as she took in the full sight of him. Glowing fiery eyes, a gorgeous kind face, strong arms, sculpted abs, and now his manhood. She couldnt help but to blush as she looked at him. He was very...well...big... she thought to herself.   
His erection jumped again.   
She gently grabbed hold of his erection. Looking Parrish directly in the eyes she started rubbing the tip of his erection.   
Parrish bit his lip and watched as her delicate porcelain fingers wrapped around him, gliding up and down.   
He was overwhelmed by the extreme pleasure. He had longed for this woman and now she was her with him. She lowered her lips and surrounded his member as she swirled her tongue around the tip. He groaned with pleasure and bit his lip hard enough to leave a mark. She proceeded into a steady rhythm, rubbing him up and down while taking him all in with her mouth. Now more relaxed, he laid back, taking a few deep breaths, and reaching down to gently play with her soft strawberry-blonde curls.   
Lydia's lips parted from Parrish for a moment as she said "Parrish..come for me...please". She sat up to give him a quick kiss. He nodded his head nervously and let himself give in to the amazing sensations. The pleasure became more and more intense until finally, he couldn't contain himself any longer and went over the edge as she drank him all in.   
Parrish let out a loud moan as he begged for Lydia's kiss.   
"Lydia...please...please come here"  
She gladly obliged, snuggling up on top of him and kissing him. He sat up to deepen the kiss, bringing Lydia with him.   
She was now sitting in his lap, face to face. Parrish gently caressed her cheek again and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Lydia slowly slid her tongue around the edges of his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He reciprocated, meeting Lydia's tongue with his own.   
After a while she started to glide her fingers down his chest again.   
Parrish gasped and pulled back.  
"Lydia...?" Parrish became overwhelminly nervous as his eyes snapped back to green  
"Hmmm?" She replied, biting her lip  
"What are you doing...?" Parrish asked nervously  
"Jordan...I want all of you" she pleaded.  
Parrish wanted her too...so much  
"Lydia..." He sighs, moving a strand of her gorgeous hair behind her ear.  
"I want you too...Do you know what this means? What you're saying?"  
"Well of course I do. It came out of my mouth didn't it?" Lydia quipped.  
He smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
"Okay?" She asked.  
Parrish closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Okay." He said with a smile.  
With a tender kiss he moved his hands down to her waist to pull her shirt off. The cold air made her shiver. He chuckled as he placed his hands on Lydia's arms, rubbing them gently. The phoenix inside of him caused Parrish to have a higher body temperature. Lydia found his warmth very soothing as she reached back to unclasp her bra.  
"Here....may I?" Parrish asked sheepishly.   
Lydia smiled, "mmm...please."  
He leaned in, placing soft kisses along her neck. He nervously fumbled with the clasp but eventually unhooked the bra. After removing the bra he admired the full sight of her, just as she did with him. He stared at her beautiful eyes, her soft ample breasts, her beautiful curves...He found every inch of her beautiful. His eyes turned into a fiery orange once again. Now both of them are sitting naked on his bed. Their eyes transfixed on one other.   
They both leaned in and kissed eachother tenderly.   
Longing for his touch, Lydia kissed Parrish again, guiding her on top of him.   
She intertwined her legs with his, pulling him as close as she could. "Parrish...I'm ready. I want you. I want to feel you inside of me"  
Parrish bit his lip, "Lydia...I want you so much but are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes Jordan!" She groaned, pulling him in for another kiss.  
She looked up at him, gazing into his fiery eyes.  
"Make love to me" she whispered.  
Parrish felt his heart pound faster than it ever had before. Her words had rendered him breathless. This was happening.  
He had still kept his erection this entire time, every sight and sound of her turned him on.   
He kissed her again as she widened her legs. Never leaving that kiss, Parrish gently glided one hand down her body to touch her again, she was still wet. Ready for him. He hovered there, his manhood inches away from her. He was too afraid to make the first move. He wanted to make sure she was sure about the choice. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him again. Her hands reached down to him. Her right hand guiding him to her entrance while her left hand pushed his butt, causing Parrish's member to move inside of her. The pleasure was so overwhelming for the both of them. They both let out a satisfied moan. Parrish looked down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"You're so beautiful Lydia" he sighed.  
Lydia moaned as she leaned up and kissed him desperately. "Please..."  
Parrish gave her a nervous smile as he pushed deeper inside her. She gasped, feeling the warm pressure of him inside of her.   
"More....Jordan..."  
Hearing Lydia's words caused him to melt. He loved the sound of her voice saying his name. He leaned down and kissed her hard, passionately. He parted from her lips and kissed her cheek, pressing into her. Parrish started thrusting in and out slowly, kissing and biting her neck. She clawed at his back in pleasure. Still thrusting he brought his face up to meet hers again. He kissed her deeply. Meanwhile his hands reached out to take Lydia's. Never breaking from the kiss he grabbed her hands gently, intertwining their fingers. He grinned as he moved both of her hands above her head. Always keeping their fingers intertwined he thrust in and out of her while kissing her passionately. This wasn't fucking. It was making love. He savored every moment with her, enjoying the slow pleasure of it all. But he did wan't to pleasure Lydia to the point of going over the edge, so he picked up the pace. Keeping a steady rhythm he pressed harder and faster into her. Her gasps and moans encouraged him, knowing that he was pleasing her. The wetness and warmth of her squeezing around him was pushing him towards the edge too. But he wanted to put Lydia first. Taking deep breaths he kissed her harder, gently biting her lips and neck. Her moans started to get louder and louder as she moaned "Yes!" in his ear over and over again, each word spurring him on. With one last deep thrust she climaxed, screaming out in pleasure. The sensation of her clenching around him brought him to a climax too. He kissed her passionately as they both came down. Smiling, they kissed for what seemed like hours. When they stopped to rest, she laid on top of him, both naked, both enjoying the others embrace. She would trace light circles in his chest, while he gently kissed her forehead. They fell asleep.

...

In the morning Parrish woke up first, stretching, extremely sore from last night's passion. He couldn't have been happier though. Waking up next to Lydia was the best feeling he ever experienced. She had rolled off of him during her sleep and was now lying on her side, naked. He gently started tracing his lips down her sides followed by gentle kisses. Lydia slowly woke up, moaning with happiness. Parrish stared at her in awe, still fascinated with her beauty.  
"Good morning beautiful" Parrish smiled.   
"Mmmm-good morning handsome" Lydia smiled back, reaching for him.  
Parrish cuddled up next to her once again, giving her a deep, passionate good morning kiss. He stroked her hair softly as they lay in bed watching the sun slowly rise.   
Parrish felt all the positive emotions welling up inside of him from last night and finally he worked up the courage to say "Lydia...I love you."  
Lydia sat up and looked at him, her eyes sparkling from the sun, "I love you too, Jordan".


End file.
